The Brothers
by Morning-Glory-Gaze
Summary: A collection of one shots that flash through Aburame Shibi's childhood, and time before Shino is born. He and his many brothers enjoy many adventures together learning about love, loss, life, death, and how the bond between brothers is strong enough to reach across those lines. R&R! Rating liable to change
1. Introduction Authors Note

_**These are my stories that prelude to the way I precieve the Aburame way of life. I'm going to write these sparodically and when I feel like it, so do not expect an update every week. These will be sad, happy, silly, or just plain ridiculous stories of Aburame Shibi's life with his brothers, and hopefully I will continue by writing my story for Shino/Hinata. I also have Kiba/Hinata stories and others that aren't Naruto at all. This is my second FF account; I closed my first due to rude readers, so let's all be nice: You and me. Here are the age references for the stories.**_

_**Aburame-Dono: Mother of Shibi and brothers, and leader of Aburame clan. (OLD)**_

_**Aburame Kai- Oldest brother. (Future Leader): Two years older than Shibi. Reference age- 21**_

_**Aburame Miroku- Second Brother: Year older than Shibi. Reference age- 20**_

_**Aburame Shibi- Third Brother. (Future leader): Shino's father. Reference age- 19**_

_**Aburame Toji- Fourth Brother. One Year younger than Shibi. Reference age- 18**_

_**Aburame Shin- Fifth Brother. Four years younger than Shibi. Reference age- 15**_

_**Aburame Tazuna- Youngest Brother. Nineteen years younger than Shibi. (His age will always  
be stated)**_

_**Mizuki- Shibi's wife, Shino's mother. Few months younger than Shibi. Reference age- 19 **_

_**All Characters used will be important to later story line, and confusion over why Shibi becomes clan leader is in later stories. Shino is not born until Shibi is around twenty-eight, and is unimportant to these collections of stories. I will write some of these upon request, so message me if you have an idea! :) **_


	2. The Playground Adventure 1

_**This is a playground story of The three oldest Aburame brother's. Kai is seven, and Shibi is five- making Miroku six (Toji is four).Because these are Aburame clan stories the Hyuga clan (another favorite of mine) is described as the antagonists, but later it will become the driving force of a love story, but not for many, many years.**_

"Miroku, grab Shibi. We're gonna go to the park." Kai saying park was probably an overstatement since it was a clearing in the woods that contained an obstacle course used for training young ninja, but the Aburame brother's used it as such anyway. They left Toji behind since he was taking a nap, and honestly Shibi should have been with him. Kai however loved dragging his small brother around with him.

"Brother?" Shibi rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at the two boys who had dragged him through every adventure they had ever been on. Toji got dragged as well, but he complained more than Shibi ever had so often times they'd let him sleep while they disappeared.

"We're going to the park, c'mon." Miroku pulled Shibi's arm until he was on his feet, and with a small yawn he trudged behind them his Kikia humming annoyed at their host's inability to rest around it's siblings. Kikia beetles were very protective of young hosts, but they couldn't control the actions of other rambunctious children, and their host hushed them whenever they began to act out. Shibi showed great promise as a bug user, but if he didn't sleep soon his kikia figured he'd never function properly.

"Kai, I think that Shibi may need to rest a minute..." Miroku looked at the dragging footsteps of the younger boy, but Kai was to preoccupied with the sight of the park to listen to his brother. He ran straight for the climbing rope, and left Miroku to deal with Shibi. Kai sometimes had a one track mind, and at seven no one could blame him but Miroku wouldn't do anything without the guidance of his brother so he left Shibi and hurried to the rock wall. Shibi didn't mind being left alone and sat in the grass watching nature revolve around him while his hive was content knowing he was resting; they always warned a host when they were at their limit, and after having so little rest today the five year olds energy had depleted quickly.

The older brothers had begun to spar sloppily, but Shibi was entranced at the moves they were using. The boys showed promise as young ninja even with the little training they had. Shibi laughed, and cheered for each brother equally as Kai overtook the younger Miroku quite a few times, but Miroku was tall, and had more mass to overwhelm the older Kai; Shibi took all this in until his hive buzzed angrily warning him something was amiss. When he stood he saw a Hyuga child about the age of ten glaring at the three of them, but Miroku and Kai took no notice since they were absorbed in their game.

"Hey roach." The cold gaze of the Hyuga's colorless eyes made Shibi shiver unintentionally.

"I'm not a roach, I'm Shibi." He was young, and although a deep hatred of the Hyuga clan had been impressed upon him since he could remember he had no reason to hate this boy.

"Like it matters." The Hyuga scoffed and pushed Shibi over making his hive buzz with animosity towards the boy; he was a threat now, but they couldn't swarm a child, could they? Shibi blinked a few times and looked back at the boy.

"That was mean!" He stood back up, and pushed the ten year old back, ineffectively. As he did so he saw two other Hyuga boys, twins, about his age. One of them was free of the strange marking that the other two had burned onto their foreheads; Shibi wondered why until he felt a sharp sting against his cheek. His eyes teared up instantly, and he grabbed his face looking down so the boys wouldn't see his eyes. That moment his Kikia couldn't remain inactive their host was being slapped around by a boy twice his age! A group rushed out of him, and flew to the other brother's across the course buzzing angrily in their ears until they had to look up, and see what was going on. Instantly young Kai sprung into action, and tore off towards his brother. Miroku was on his heels in an instant, and they reached Shibi just as the Hyuga boy was dropping his hand from the smack he'd laid across Shibi's face.

"Get out of here you Hyuga trash! What kind of bully picks on a five year old?" Kai's voice was low and icy as he stepped in front of Shibi who now had tears falling from his soft brown eyes. Miroku had pulled his brother to him to examine the damage dealt by the older boy, but he would have been ready in an instant if Kai had begun to brawl.

"This isn't your playground, insect." The Hyuga boy stood a bit taller than Kai, but he was just as tall as Miroku, so Kai remained uncaring.

"We can both play here, jerk, but you can't bully my baby brother and expect me to bow to your whims." Kai, always the diplomat, was seeing red, but he figured if they could level with these boys then there wouldn't be a problem even if his other half was thirsty to sock the kid in the face.

"The Hyuga heir cannot be in the same place as low-life bugs." Growled the boy, and Kai finally took notice that one of these boys wasn't a branch house member. Well Kai wouldn't stand for it a minute longer.

"Look, my brother, can be anywhere he wants to be. If your dumb heir can't be here find another place to play." Kai's fist clenched as his hive buzzed, and swarmed within him.

"Says who?" The branch house Hyuga raised his fist to hit Kai, but this had been the moment Kai had yearned for. Before the boy could register what was happening Kai had taken the opening to knee him in the gut. While the bully sputtered and dropped to his knees Kai smiled at his brother's, and proudly announced his lineage.

"The Aburame Heir, and big brother to the clan. " He grabbed Shibi's hand, and started home with young Miroku smiling behind.

The three of them later described this story in detail to Toji and distinctly remember the Hyuga was seven feet tall with horns, and could breathe fire, but that's how playground stories are. Especially when the bully is defeated, and the good guys save the day. Little did Shibi know that the boy without the brand will one day become his teammate, and show him the wild eyed girl that will become the mother of his children.


End file.
